Til Death Do You Part (Loss of a Son)
by An Author's Heart
Summary: This is a sad, touching little poem about the day that Gohan gets married to Videl. During their vows ChiChi is left to think about her life with her eldest son and what has happened through out her life with him to lead her to that moment. Bring out the


'Til Death Do You Part By An Author's Heart

Hello Everyone! An Author's Heart here to give you guys yet another taste of my poetry. As you can tell I LUV writing poetry.

Now this poem is very sad and it's about ChiChi on the day that Gohan gets married to Videl. This may be sad to some people, so people that get sad because of tearjerkers bring out the tissues!

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't sue!

Please read and review.

'Til Death Do You Part

(Loss of a Son)

By An Author's Heart

My baby you are

Just a boy

Not even 21

When you gave yourself

A vow that would never be revoked

You called it love

I called it pain

You called it friendship

I called it torture

You called it companionship

I called it loneliness

It wasn't enough

That your father's rarely here

Off training with your brother

In some unknown place

It's like that world

Seems to part

Whenever he's not here

But when you were young

You gave a comfort

He wasn't here

But you always were

Through your father's death

And your brother's birth

You stood strong

And held my hand

Through my tears of loneliness

But all the while I knew

I was far from loneliness

I pushed you to study

You did without strong complaints

You never purposely disobeyed

Your heart was devoted to me

You never tried to make me cry

You never wanted to cause me pain

But now that the world has crossed over

And your life seems to change

You cause me more and more pain

That is almost unbearable

How can someone

So meek and mild

Grow to be like you?

The warrior of yesterday

The husband of today

You fought with honor

You fought with grace

You never fought for anyone else

But our small little family

You fought for your father

To make him proud

And you fought for me

To keep those tears down

You brushed away my tears

When I cried

You defeated cell

And I cried that day for you

You, my true beautiful baby boy,

The one who's leaving me

You staid true to your word

You returned to me

Battle after battle

You were always true to me

You never wondered

Far from home

Without traveling home to me

With open arms

You fought as the Great Saiyman

I don't know how many lives you saved as him

You never took a second glance

At that life you led

A normal life you tried to lead

While living as him

But she helped you through it

She began to take you away

You slowly began to fall for her

And I was left just standing here

You taught her to fly

How to fight with her ki

You fell for her before your time

You saved her life

AT the tournament

You gave her your only

Sensu bean

Just to see her smile again

And that's' the moment

That I realized

You weren't my little boy anymore

You'd grown up

You didn't just fight for our little family anymore

You fought for someone else

For her

The daughter of "the world's strongest man"

I still don't see how you fell for her

When you could have been happy with what you had

As I grew to know her

I began to love her too

Her heart so good and true

She surely loved you too

Even before I knew

That you had fallen for her

I knew

She had fallen for you

You were shy

And she couldn't show her feelings

You two were a match made by Dende himself

So it was no surprise

When the fighting ended

That you two started to date

But it was just harmless little dates

Wasn't it my boy?

No

I am wrong once again

You two were deeply in love

You shared a Saiyan bond

And who am I to stand between

Your destiny

You dated and loved

And soon enough engaged

What seemed to be

The shortest engagement in history

You two are being married

I'm sitting here

Listening to your vows

And I can't get over the words your saying

She has already repeated them herself

And now the priest is turning to you

"Do you Son Gohan take Videl Satan to be…"

Please say it isn't so

Don't complete that sentence

Don't…

"Your lawful wedded wife…"

Gohan…

"To love and to hold…"

My baby…

"From this day forwards…"

My son

"'Til death do you part?"

You answer so calmly

Yet lovingly

"I do."

'Til death do you part my son

'Til death do you part

Just don't break that bond my son

Just don't break that bond

And as I watch

I congratulate

I pretend to be one of the happiest ones there

My son is married!

Oh goody!

Now my son

I know its time

For you to kiss your bride

So my son all I have to say is

Make sure you remember

"Til death do you part

Is when you two can separate

But I want you to know

No matter what happens

I am here for you

My son

My Gohan

My beautiful baby boy

The End

Thanks for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading!

J An Author's Heart L


End file.
